Moments like these
by BookOfXcentric
Summary: It was during moments like these they knew they were recovering... Scott, Stiles and Lydia have a sleepover sometime after Allison's funeral and end up playing a rowdy game. No pairings.


**A/N:** Sorry this is so crappy, I can do waaaay better. It's just a short little thing I threw together haphazardly on a whim at 3 in the morninglast night in honour of the new season.  
I'm not entirely opposed to the idea of perhaps turning this into a longer, better worked out piece sometime in the future… but I can't promise anything. I'm working on a few other fics that I'd rather spend energy on.  
**Warnings:** Written by tired person at 3AM. Grammar and making sense is hard at 3AM. (I also may or may not have been drunk… I ADMIT _NOTHING_!)  
**Suggestions:** Before reading this go down a couple of cups of coffee, have some sugar, wait for it all to kick in and then proceed to read this fic. (I'll feel less embarrassed for having created it if you do.)

OXXXO

**Quote of the fic:  
**_"__By three methods we may learn wisdom: First, by reflection, which is noblest; Second, by imitation, which is easiest; and third by experience, which is the bitterest."  
_- Confucius

OXXXO

The bucket list of things Lydia Martin never thought she'd be doing at age seventeen was very long but constituted mainly out of things like: Not having a kid, Not letting anyone know she actually owned a fleece robe (and loved it), Not doing drugs, Not being caught dead wearing sweatpants, Not letting her parent know her life had taken a scary resemblance to Sixth Sense, Not dyeing her hair black and other things along those lines.

And one thing she never thought she'd be doing at seventeen was enjoying a Nerf-gun fight with Stiles and Scott in the McCalls house at 12:30 in the morning… and yes, you guessed it, she was wearing pink sweatpants and a hoodie. She didn't even own a hoodie. The one she was wearing she'd borrowed from Stiles a few hours earlier. It was a nice shade of green, had a Batman print on the front, was a touch too large and came with the pleasant scent of lavender fabric softener that often accompanied Stiles' clothing. Lydia didn't complain, she simply rolled up the sleeves and hoped the fashion police didn't see her, if they did she'd probably end up facing felony charges but unlike Scott and Stiles she hadn't committed the worst atrocity of them all… Scott and Stiles were both wearing one-pieces, that was surely a capital offence.

Lydia wasn't hard pressed to admit she'd never participated in a Nerf-gun battle before –she wasn't even sure exactly how or why they ended up playing with Nerf-guns like a couple of small children without alcohol being involved- but it turned out to be a lot more fun than she had ever thought possible.

The three of them had established territories around the house. She had taken cover behind the couch in the living room, Stiles had made the kitchen his territory and, she wasn't sure, but she thought Scott was hovering somewhere in the hallway close to the stairs.

She heard a creak in the floorboards on her right, probably Scott prowling his way to the kitchen. Then suddenly Stiles' fake terrified shriek pierced through the house, Scott called out triumphantly and the loud squeals of Nerf-guns were heard as it appeared Scott had located Stiles' hiding spot under the kitchen table.

There was a sound of rumble and ruckus, a pained grunt and Scott yelled something like "That's unfair!"

Stiles' response was swift and sharp "You've got wolfy powers! I'm just levelling the playing field!"

"By throwing Mountain Ash around!"

"Would you rather I use Nordic Blue Monkshood!?"

Lydia looked down at her feet and smiled at their antics. She wiggled her toes inside the white cotton socks (borrowed from Mrs McCall) and quickly decided to stuff the pants inside the socks to prevent from tripping over the too long legs and falling painfully on her face in what would be a disgraceful display that would make the boys laugh at her.

It didn't take long to promptly pull the socks up and stow the pant legs inside them but by the time she was done Scott and Stiles' conversation was in another place altogether. "~~fine little layer of green fur covering it and not even I can work with that…. and I'm good at cooking food out of things most people would throw in the garbage can!" She almost felt compelled to go in there and ask Stiles what the conversation was actually about and exactly what had a _'fine little layer of green fur'_ but she decided against it. Stiles obviously had something pent up that needed to get out; and when something involves green fur you don't usually want the details.

That's when Lydia realized her perfect opportunity. The boys were preoccupied arguing over… fuzzy green food.

She immediately grabbed the Nerf-gun, lunged from her position and towards the kitchen as fast as she could and, with a battle cry of "LEEROY JENKINS!" (first thing that came to mind) opened flashing, beeping, screeching fire on the unsuspecting occupants.

The surprised looking boys yelped and dived for cover behind the kitchen island, scrambling for their guns but Lydia still had the upper hand the moment of surprise had given her and –while giggling madly- she rushed from the kitchen back to the living room and her shelter behind the couch. It was her HQ and according to the rules of the game she should be safe there.

The boys followed her, slipping across the floor and knocking over a chair in their haste to catch up and pay back.

Scott skidded to a halt and growled something about mean, insubordinate pack members and unfair tactics while Stiles just sniggered and swiftly turned his Nerf-gun on him with a happy whoop. Scott swore, but Lydia could hear the laughter in his voice, and yelled "Traitor!" after him as Stiles dashed from the room as fast as his legs could carry him to take cover in his HQ under the kitchen table once again.

Lydia swallowed back her giggles at the look on Scott's face and the sight of Stiles' retreating back as he vaulted over the overturned chair and slipped sideways around the corner with a clumsy skid of flailing arms and legs.

They spent about the next ten minutes shooting wildly at each other from their base camps, giggling, whooping and laughing hysterically. Stiles flattened himself over the counter and placed a colander on his head as he shot uncontrollably at Scott who used a coat hanger as a shield. Worst. Shield. Ever. (Had it been a real gun and not a Nerf he would have stood a better chance had he used his cell phone as a shield.)

This was definitely the most fun they had had in weeks but Lydia was half convinced the neighbours would call the police if Stiles shrieked like that again. They might think someone was being murdered in a creative and imaginative way.

After about ten minutes they ran out of steam. Stiles disappeared behind the kitchen island breathing heavily and Lydia thought she heard Scott slip up the stairs. She crouched down on the floor and fell back against the back of the couch, releasing the breath she felt she'd been holding for the past ten minutes.

But her respite didn't last long.

She heard a noise from the hallway; a creak and sort of scraping sound. Lydia immediately engaged warrior mode and pressed herself against the couch with the Nerf-gun at ready. She took a few deep breaths to steady her madly beating heart so as to not alert Scott of her location (though he probably had a fair idea).

Without getting up from the crouched position Lydia held her breath and moulded herself against the couch as she half crawled half skid closer to the hallway and the, hopefully, unsuspecting Alpha who was trying to sneak up on her.

There was the sound of a boot touching the hallway floor and Lydia leaped out from behind the couch, thrusting herself forward as soundlessly as possible and fired.

Her Nerf-gun flashed brilliantly orange, screeched and squealed loudly with a shrill sound that had most likely driven a fair amount of parents and other sane adults insane over the years (seriously what was the toy-makers thinking when they designed these things?) and well, it wasn't Scott who was standign in the hallway... and unfortunetely Lydias usually fast brain connected a second too late…

…she just ended up shooting a stunned looking Sheriff Stilinski in the face with a Nerf-gun.

At the realization of exactly who was standing in the doorway her brain made some quick thinking and even quicker decision making: she might as well play it all the way out; she'd made a fool of herself either way. (She had never been happier that it was a Nerf-gun she was holding and not one of those things that shot little plastic arrows with suction-cups attached at the end. Though, had so been the case, it would have made for an even more hilarious sight.)

Lydia decided to save face by grinning toothily as she hooted and, with a victory sign, sprinted in the opposite direction.

Much to the utter amusement of the Sheriff who broke down laughing at the sight of Lydia Martin dressed in Stiles' Batman hoodie shooting him in the face with a Nerf-gun as he entered the McCall residence to check up on the kids and then, without a word, ran away howling hysterically.

OXXXO

**THE END  
**_(Thank Gods that's over)_

**A/N:** Yes! There you see!? I said it was crappy! You just didn't listen! Now you've wasted five minutes of your life, you'll never get those back. XD  
If you wish to pretend you never saw this fic I won't blame you. But _if_ you decide to review please don't slaughter me!  
You have the Power!  
And No, I didn't spend a lot of time going over this fic for spelling and grammar errors, I was too tired. And I couldn't really find a way to muster up enough energy to _give a shit_…


End file.
